Egypt the Hedgehog
by Yugiah Millennuim
Summary: Egypt was born from yugiah and Morpheus but Morpheus leaves to war with shadow and the rest but when Morpheus left Shadow heard about it from amy then a terrable fire happened and no one new who Egypts father was because the note she had the name was smugged out so everyone were in secert and couldnt tell Morpheus so would Egypt find her Father or would it fail?
1. Prologe

I dont own anything but Egypt and Yugiah.

Prologue

In the city of westoples lived two hedgehogs who feel deeply madly in love with one and another one was a black and blue hedgehog with green emerald eyes with a Egyptian eye on her forehead and hands she was a powerful goddess named Yugiah. The other person was a black hedgehog with different kinds of shades of blue with yellow eyes that is called Morpheus he loved Yugiah so much with all his heart but one day he had to leave to war it almost killed the two when Yugiah heard that he was leaving she just found out she was pregnat with his child but she wanted to surpise him if he came home but that never happened. A couple days before there childs birth that was a beautiful dark blue and black girl hedgehog was born she was harited Yugiahs Egyptian eyes but they were black and her dragon wings and Morpheus powers to control the elements the house they lived burned and Yugiah covering her baby with her body to pertect her she looked at her little girl and put a neckless that Morpheus gave Yugiah to keep her hopes up and put it on her little girl and a note saying that the childs name is Egypt the hedgehog and soon her father will come back to get her but the rest was smugged and ruined that had Morpheus name on it so the people found yugiah body and heard Egypts crys they read the letter it had her day of birth and everything else but there was a name smugged they took the child to a orphange to be raised by Rouge the bat who desbized kids but took care of the little baby girl anyways.

Morpheus was setting in a tree thinking of Yugiah when all the sudden Shadow a Black and red stripped hedgehog said "Morpheus i have a note for you." Morpheus jumped off the tree and took it and his eyes went wide and tears started to come down his face Shadow said "Morpheus whats wrong?" Morpheus gave him the note Shadow read it and Morpheus went to the tree and feel on the ground crying Shadow went to Morpheus and said "Im so sorry Morpheus." Morpheus couldnt believe it the only person he loved died in a fire then ever sense that day Morpheus never feel in loved again and became the most powerful person in all westoples had his own mansion and Egypt grown up into a little 10 year old and rouge had the hardest time with Egypt because she had powers that were gifted to her from her father morpheus and had a adittued that droove her insane but Egypt always believed she would find them and they would come back to her she always worn the neckless she had from her mother and never took it off ever sense.


	2. Chapter 1

**I Dont own sonic charactors or Morpheus I own Egypt and Yugiah and thats it please enjoy ^^**

Egypt was looking out the window at westoples when all the sudden a little voice said "Moma...Mommy!"another one said in a mean voice "Shut her up so i can sleep!" then another voice said "Sasha! wake up and shut up!" Sasha is a red hedgehog with yellow tips on ehr quils another girl said "Leave Sasha alone." and then the mean voice said "want to make me meria!" then the rest said "beat her up" and the girl named Meria said "uh oh!" Meria is a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes. the girls started to fight Egytp went over to break it up and said "Lay off meria if rouge wakes up she well get soar." The other girls went back to there beds Egypt went to Sasha and said "Its ok Sasha you were just having another nightmare." Sasha said sad "I want my mommy and daddy." the mean voice girl whos is named Kira a pure black hedgehog with sliver eyes said "Uh Sasha we dont have mommy's and daddy's and we are never going to have them thats why were called orphanes." That got Egypt Ticked she pushed Kira off of Merias bed and said "IM NOT A ORPHANE my father is alive and he is coming to get me someday." Sasha said "Yea and Egypt has a note that prooves it." and she sticked her tong out at Kira. Kira rolled her eyes and went back to her bed and laid down. Sasha asked sweetly "Can you read it to me Egypt please." Kira said flopping on the bed "Brother! here we go again!" Egypt started to read "Pleae take good care of our darling her name is Egypt she was born on the…" Then the rest of the girls continued with her "she was born on october the 28th her father well be back to get her soon i have left the locket that her father gave me so that he knows that she is his little baby!and her father's name is blank!" the other girls laughed hard Egypt felt hurt but didnt show it and looked at Kira and rolled up her sleevs and said "Do you want to sleep with your teeth inside your mouthor out now GET to sleep! i know this dont mean anything to you guys but there everything to me there proof i got a father although his name is smugged out on it." The girls rolled there eyes and went to there bed. Sasha said "You really think he's out there Egypt?" Egypt looked at Sasha and smiled and said "Yep and im going to meet him someday." Then she started to sing a song to help Sasha sleep and got on the bed with her to help her sleep better(dont kill me its from anne year 1999 the song is called maybe please dont kill me :( ):

Maybe far away

Or maybe real nearby

He may be pouring her coffee

She may be straighting his tie!

Maybe in a house

All hidden by a hill

She's sitting playing piano,

He's sitting paying a bill!

Betcha they're young

Betcha they're smart

Bet they collect things

Like ashtrays, and art!

Betcha they're good -

(Why shouldn't they be?)

Their one mistake

Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,

And maybe when I wake

They'll be there calling me "Baby"...

Maybe:

Egypt saw Sasha asleep and got off the bed and covered her up and then went around to cover up the other will sing:

Betcha he reads

Betcha she sews

Maybe she's made me

A closet of clothes!

Maybe they're strict

As straight as a line...

Don't really care

As long as they're mine!

Egypt went to her bed post and sat on the floor opening the letter and started to sing again to finish her song:

So maybe now this prayer's

The last one of it's kind...

Won't you please come get your "Baby"

Maybe:

When Egypt was done singing the clock outside rang meaning it was midnight and she started ti pack all her stuff up and then Kira woke up and said "Now what!" Egypt said still packing "If my father cant find me im going to find him." Kira said "Again!" Egypt looked at her and flipepd her flash light on at Kira and she blinked hard and Egypt said "Kira! watch out for Sasha!" Then walked to the door when a girl named Darkness a blue hedgehog with a darker blue with red eyes said "What happens if mrs. Rouge catchs you?" Egypt smiled at her and said walking to the door "she wont." Egypt opened the door and went down the stairs being very quite not to wake up the old BAT She looekd at the entrance door and looked around again she started to unlock the doors quitely and when she was down she opened the door but didnt she know a hand shut the door Egypt turned the light at Rouge the bat a white bat with black wings with blue eyes said "Boo trying to make a break AGAIN!" She took the light from Egypt, Egypt did a sad face turned around and bended down and Rouge said "What the heck are you doing?" Egypt looked at her and said "Arnt you going to beat the tar out of me?" Rouge said sweetly putting a hand on her heart "Have i ever hit any of yea?" Egypt bended back up and turned to Rouge and said "No but you thretened thats worse." Rouge smirked a evil smirke and said "I know." Thn she chuckled evily and locket the door again saying "Kid if you think its bad in her its lozy out there im doing you a favor not letting you go." She then she grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the stairs and said "what do you say?" Egypt rolled her eyes and said quitely "I love you Mrs. Rouge." Rouge turned her around and said "I cant hear yea." and egypt looked at her meanly and said loudly "I LOVE YOU !" Rouge roleld her eyes and pushed Egypt to the stairs saying "Rotten orphane." Egypt looked at her while walking saying "Im not a orphane my mother left me a note saying my father would come and get me." Rouge laughed and said "That was 1922 this is 1933 and your mother smugged the name so no one knows who he is face it your a orphane." When Rouge and egypt got to the bed room again Rouge blew her whistal loudly waking the girls up and turning the lights on and said "Raise and shine! Rise and shine." Darkness said "But its in the middle of the night!" Rouge said "You dont think i know that Egypt here tryed to run away again!" walking to Egypt and poiting at her all the girls stand by there beds tired and worn out Rouge said "So for a welcome home party your all going to clean this dump until it shines like the cristler buliding." All the girls moaned and Rouge said sweetly "What do you say?" All the girls said "we love you mrs. Rouge!" Rouge said meanly "And i love you! now clean this floors put the landery for the landery men get to work!" The girls moaned and whinned Rouge turned around and said "NOW!" The girls started to sing a song to help them do there work (and yes its called hard knock life)

[ORPHANS]

It's the hard-knock life for us!

It's the hard-knock life for us!

Egypt:

'Steada treated,

[ORPHANS]

We get tricked!

Egypt"

'Steada kisses,

[ORPHANS]

We get kicked!

[ALL]

It's the hard-knock life!

Got no folks to speak of, so,

It's the hard-knock row we hoe

Egypt"

Cotton blankets

[ORPHANS]

steada wool

Egypt:

Empty Bellies

[ORPHANS]

'Steada full!

[ALL]

It's the hard-knock life!

Egypt:

Don't it feel like the wind is always howl'n?

stipheny and Darkness:

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

[Egypt and Sasha]

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

[Meria,Darkness,Kira,Teana]

It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

[Egypt]

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!

No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!

No one drys when your eyes get wet and weepy

[ALL]

From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!

Ohhhh!

Empty belly life!

Rotten smelly life!

Full of sorrow life!

No tomorrow life!

Sasha:

Santa Claus we never see

Egypt:

Santa Claus, what's that?

Who's he?

[ALL]

No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage!

It's the hard knock life

Sasha:

(Making a whistling sound and imitating Miss Rouge)

You're gonna clean this dump till it shines

like the top of the Chrysler Building.

[ORPHANS (Except Sasha)]

Yank the whiskers from her chin

Jab her with a safety Pin

Make her drink a Mickey Finn

I love you Miss Rouge

( Sasha)

Get to work!

Strip them beds!

I said get to work!

[ALL]

It's the hard-knock life for us

It's the hard-knock life for us

No one cares for you a smidge

When your in an orphanage

It's the hard-knock life!

It's the hard-knock life!

It's the hard-knock life!

The girls threw Sasha inside the basket with a lot of the dirty landery Rouge came in blowing her whistale all the girls looked at her and Rouge said nicely "Good morning children." the girls all said "Good morning miss Rouge." and sasha said under the landry "Good morning miss Rouge." Rouge confused said "What the HECK!" She took the pillows out and saw Sasha and said "What are you doing in there?" Sasha stood up while Rouge holded her arm and said looking at her sadly "Nothing." Then Rouge said "Your days are numbered." She looked at the girls and said "get her out of there." They got sasha out of the basket when Knuckles came in and said "Morning kids!" The girls all said "Morning mr. knuckles!" Knuckles went in and hide five them and said "Morning miss Rougy." Rouge looked at him and rolled her eyes and then Knuckles said with a smile "Ok kids clean shites once a monht when you need them or not." The girls went to take there dirty shits off there beds saying "Thank you Mr. Knuckles!" The girls took there shits one at a time while Knuckles saying to Rouge "Oh Miss rougy i live for landry day here for your fine asablishment." Rouge said "Oh mr Knuckles your fool of apple sace!" Egypt got in the basket while Rouge was talking to knuckles a red echina while the girls helped her and knuckles said "Oh Miss rougey wont you even let me take you out for a ice cream sody?" Rouge said "No" Knuckles said "How come?" Rouge said "Because im saving my self for Morpheus the hedgehog now get the losy landry and get the heck out of here!' Knuckles hurt put the rose back in his pocket and said "Oh very well." He looked at the kids and said going to the basket "So long fair Rougey and merry Christmas to all." Knuckles pushed the landry out of the orphange with Egypt inside of it. The kids said happly "Bye Mr. Knuckles!" Rouge went around the best dusting them and checking them when Shirley said "Miss Rouge may we please have our breakfast now?" Rouge turned around and said "No! You may have it later." The girls moaned and Rouge said "Theres a rush order of dresses you got to finish youll eat when your done at your sewing machines that is IF you done a good job." Rouge stood at the intrance and blew her whistal and all the girls lined up and Rouge said "Roll call!" Shirly said "I love you miss rouge." Then Kira said "I love you miss Rouge." Mira said "I love you miss Rouge." then Darkness said "I love you miss Rouge." Then Sasha said "I love you miss Rouge." then Teana said "I love you Miss Rouge." Rouge looked at Egypts spot and said "EGYPT! Get your little orphane self out here!" the girls laughed and Meria said "A miss Rouge Egypt is not here." Rouge said with a scary face "Really where is she?" Meria frowned then shirley said with a smile "Mr. Knuckles rolled her out with the dirty landry." Rouge was shocked and said "WHAT! i could lose my licence! oh Knuckles come back here!" The girls all laughed and went to the windows and looked out seeing Rouge running down the road screaming "Stop that truck! oh god come back!" Then a dog bit her boot while the girls laughed and started to sing (the replises of Hard knock life.):

[ALL]

Lucky kid, she's out there free

[Sasha]

Runnin' free in N.Y.C.

[Kira]

Bet she finds her folk

[ALL]

Like that

[Shiryly]

Her Dad

[ALL]

Right off the bat

[teana]

Lucky duck, she got away

[Sasha]

But we're gonna have to pay

[Shirley AND Darkness]

Gonna get our faces slapped

Meria AND Kira

Gonna get our knuckles rapped

ALL (EXCEPT Sasha)

It's the hard-knock life

Sasha:

Yes, it is.

[ALL (EXCEPT Sasha)]

It's the hard-knock life

[MOLLY]

Yes, it is.

[ALL (EXCEPT Sasha]

It's the hard-knock life

[Sasha ]

Yes, it is.

[ALL (EXCEPT Sasha)]

It's the hard-knock life

[MOLLY]

Yes, it is.

[ALL (EXCEPT Sasha)]

It's the hard-knock life


End file.
